


Apple Pies and Not-Boyfriends

by luova_tauko



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luova_tauko/pseuds/luova_tauko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he was wrong and Watanuki isn’t his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pies and Not-Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Resposting an older ficlet.

"I am _not_ your boyfriend!"

Doumeki raises his eyebrows. "You made me lunch," he points out, quite sensibly in his own opinion, and bites into a slice of delicious apple pie.

"I made you lunch because you’re a greedy and demanding idiot! And because I, the great Watanuki, felt pity for you and your frail mind." Watanuki throws his hands in the air, sitting on the ground and performing a weird little dance at the same time. It’s quite a feat, Doumeki thinks, mildly impressed. "Not because I’m your boyfriend. Do I look like your boyfriend? No!"

"Hmm," Doumeki says thoughtfully, munching on the pie. True, Watanuki doesn’t look like he’d be anyone’s boyfriend, what with the shouting and flailing and all. But Doumeki thinks that if he, that is, Doumeki, would have a boyfriend, he’d be like Watanuki. Entertaining and a damn good cook because Doumeki has a feeling that he himself can’t cook all that well. "You should be."

"I- _what_?" Watanuki looks downright scandalized and Doumeki almost smiles. "NO I SHOULDN’T. And stop li- licking yourself, it’s disgusting!"

Now Doumeki lips do twitch upwards, not that Watanuki would notice it. He seems to be distracted by the way Doumeki licks his fingers, chasing the last taste of apples and cinnamon. Doumeki watches him behind half-closed eyes, feeling content. He has a full stomach, a pretty and lively boyfriend next to him, and a promise that his memory will return in an hour or two. Everything is perfect. Almost.

"I’m going to kiss you now," he announces, wiping his damp fingers on a napkin. He debates briefly if he should fold the napkin neatly, but ends up just crumbling it and throwing it next to the empty bento box. He doesn’t really remember Watanuki but he’s reasonably sure that the best course of action is fast and direct. Fewer opportunities for Watanuki to escape in case Doumeki is indeed wrong.

Watanuki blinks and then, when the words register fully, inhales sharply. "No!"

Doumeki frowns. Watanuki, color draining from his face, had actually meant that. "Why not?"

"I’m not your boyfriend, that’s why!" Watanuki exclaims and then adds, muttering so low that Doumeki can barely hear him, "and you’re amnesiac. You’re not yourself."

There’s a chance that Watanuki has a point, Doumeki has to admit. He wouldn’t want Watanuki to kiss him either if Watanuki didn’t remember him. It’d feel too much like taking advantage of a hapless victim. Then another thought occurs to him.

"So," he says slowly, "it’d be all right if I remembered you?"

"I didn’t say that! You- you- YOU HAVE NO SHAME AT ALL, YOU BASTARD!"

While Watanuki explodes into another oddly geometric dance, Doumeki reaches forward and steals another slice of the pie. So maybe he was wrong and Watanuki isn’t his boyfriend. Doesn’t mean that he _won’t_ be when the curse finally wears off.


End file.
